Thank You
by rs813cr005
Summary: Liza wants to thank Charles in person for her new bed.


**Liza had been thinking about Charles all morning, in particular, the night from a couple days earlier when he'd stayed at her place and all the sexy things they'd done in her bedroom and in her bed. He'd woke the next morning and complained of pain in his neck and shoulder, all because of the size of her bed. But she knew exactly why his neck was hurting. He'd been an animal that night, doing things to her body that had her mind blown a few times. Sure, he'd done some of those things to her before, but he had a few new moves. She thought, had he been reading about new sexual positions and techniques? Well, whatever he'd been reading or possibly watching, it had provided a very sexy and heated night for them both. His body, his mouth and his touch that night were amazing, and frankly she couldn't understand why other parts of his body weren't hurting as well. **

**She had thought he was teasing about getting her a new bed to replace hers, that was, how did he put it, 'child-sized'? Frankly she had forgotten about the comment until Maggie called and sent the picture.**

**He'd actually bought her a new bed, she guessed she was due for a new one, plus if Charles was going to stay from time to time, he deserved to be comfortable. After all, she likes that he wants to come to her from time to time, and she wants to keep it that way.**

**She couldn't wait to see him and thank him in person for the new bed. As she walked up to his door, she thought of what she had planned for him, how she would thank him. The new bed was the perfect excuse to see him in the middle of the day, she'd been thinking about him and what Charles was capable of doing to her body. Also, when talking to Kelsey about clearing desks in the office, her mind just couldn't truly stay out of the gutter. She thought about asking Charles to come by the office after hours and maybe they could break in her new office, but how would he feel about that? Would he feel sad, like she was that he wasn't working there every day? Maybe the time just wasn't right, maybe she would give the transition a little time and then suggest something like that to him. **

**He opens the door to his brownstone and is elated to see it's her. "Hi!" the look on his face is priceless and full of love for her.**

"**Hi" she smiles shyly to him.**

"**Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"**

"**I didn't know you were really going to buy me a new bed."**

"**Ah, you like it?" **

"**I love it so much, that I thought I'd come by and thank you in person." Liza's eyes darken.**

"**Mmmm…" Charles smiles and leans in to kiss her.**

"**Is it wrong of me to say that a part of me just…really misses you there?" Liza looks at him with sadness.**

**He nods, "Yeah, I really miss being there too. But it's okay…because I did it for the woman that I love." **

**His heart pounds, he'd finally said it, he'd wanted to tell her for so long, and it was time, no more holding back, he loves her, and he wanted her to know. He wanted the world to know.**

**She looks at him smiling, her eyes sparkling, "Did you just tell me you love me?"**

"**I think I've had feelings for you for…16 years." He teases.**

"**What?"**

"**Since you were 26…now you're 42. It's long enough to know."**

**She laughs and he pulls her back into a kiss, out in front of the world, out on the streets of New York City.**

"**So, you were saying something about thanking me in person. Was this it, kissing me out on my doorstep?" His eyes search hers. His hand takes hers and pulls her inside.**

"**Oh, I've got things planned for you." She kisses him hungrily.**

"**Mmmm, that sounds good."**

"**I've been thinking about you all day, thinking about the other night and how your neck became sore." She smirks. She removes her coat, scarf and hat, tossing them along the back of a small couch in the foyer. **

"**Ah, yeah…you mean this." He is immediately on his knees, lifting her skirt, his nose and mouth pressing against her panties at the junction of her thighs, his eyes looking up to hers as she looks down at him, her fingers combing through his hair.**

**She looks at him wanting. "Uh huh." She nods as her eyes grow darker. She watches as his fingers tug at the top of her panties, pulling them down just far enough to expose her and his mouth is on her kissing her, she tosses her head back. "Charles…." She sighs his name as his tongue works it magic. "Wait…I came here to thank you…this isn't what I hand planned."**

"**I don't know baby, I think this is a good way to thank me. You know I love this, and watching you come apart."**

"**Yeah, it is, but…wait." She pulls his mouth away from her. "Not here…upstairs."**

**They run upstairs and into his bedroom, all the time pulling off their clothing, leaving items of clothing puddled in the floor along the way. **

**She pushes him back to the bed as their mouths press against each other, their tongues explore, Liza can taste her arousal on his kiss. Her hands caress his body as his caress hers. Her hands find his impressive erection and she moans as he bucks into her hand as she strokes him.**

"**Liza…let me make love to you." Charles whispers into her ear, causing her spine to tingle as his hand moves to the apex of her thighs.**

"**Lay back." She instructs, pushing him back on the bed. "I told you I wanted to thank you." She straddles him and looks down at his erection in her hand, her thumb caressing across the head, causing him to grow harder. Her mouth moves down to him and her lips kiss the tip of him, her tongue circles him and he groans. "Liza…" Finally her mouth takes him, her tongue caresses him while her lips and her hand move up and down him.**

**He'd never expected a blowjob in the middle of his day, and shit it felt good. He'd never expected that buying her a bed would have her thanking him like this. He looks down to her, he pulls her hair to the side as he watches his cock disappears in her mouth, then reappear. It's fucking arousing and he wants it to last for her whole lunch hour, but he knows he won't, it feels to goddamn good, she's so fucking good at it. He does his best to stay calm, to not explode as her lips slide up and down him, but it's not working. He lifts her from him, pulling her up to him, she sits on top and he positions himself to enter her.**

"**Ahhh!" They both exhale as he moves into her. **

"**Fuck Liza, you feel so good." He knows he's still not going to last, so he immediately rolls her over, pulling from her, she gasps and protests. **

"**Noooo…" Liza frowns.**

"**You've got to give me time. I'm too close, it feels too good. You can't come in here and do these things to me and expect me to last."**

**He starts to kiss her body, from her neck, her shoulder and finally landing on her breasts, spending time worshiping each one, feeling her nipples harden against his tongue. His hands move along her body, causing her to move as he touches each part of her.**

**He moves his mouth down her stomach, his tongue dips inside her navel, he moves further down, positioning his body between her legs, she opens for him as his mouth and tongue finds her once more, as he did in the foyer. She arches her hips to meet his soft kisses against her and the light touch of his tongue tasting her. She needs more, and she tells him so. "More…Charles" **

**He gives her what she needs and kisses her with passion, his tongue parting her lips, dipping inside of her, circling her and her hips move and create a rhythm with his mouth.**

**She'd been thinking of him all day, she had been thinking of doing sexy things with him and now that his mouth was on her, she wasn't able to hold back, his tongue circled and flicked expertly against her and she is lost as her body builds quickly, trembling and tightening as her orgasm takes over her senses.**

**When she comes back to earth from her release, he crawls up to her, and enters her and moves slowly at first, as her legs wrap around him, she pulls him close so that his chest is against her, she kisses him, and their movements become faster and harder. **

"**I love you Liza."**

"**I love you too Charles."**

**His body is losing its battle of holding back from his release and as she purrs his names once more and she askes him to let go, he does and pours into her, calling her name.**

"**That was a very nice 'Thank you' Liza. I wasn't expecting that. I'm going to get you more gifts if that is what you have in store for me."**

**He presses her against the door before she leaves to head back to work, kissing and touching her.**

"**You don't have to buy me gifts to get sexy time with me. I'd been thinking about you all day, so when the bed was delivered, it was the perfect excuse to come see you."**

"**You don't need an excuse to come see me in the middle of the day. I'm ready to make it a daily lunch for us, should we set our calendars for a daily sexy lunch."**

**She laughs as he teases her.**

**He kisses her softly, but then it turns more passionate. Pressing his body against hers, and she can feel he's ready to go again.**

"**Charles…I've got to get back to work and you've got your meeting with Zane, we can't…" She smiles and pushes away.**

"**Okay, but I'll see you tonight?"**

"**Definitely!"**

**She opens the door and he kisses her one last time. "Bye, baby."**

"**Bye, I'll see you after work."**

**And as she had requested, when she got home to her loft and her new bed, Charles was lying back in it, propped up and reading Liza's copy of 'Look Homeward Angel'. She smiled sexily, tossing her things aside and climbed into bed with him and they broke her new bed in several times that night and again the next morning.**


End file.
